Almas Guerreras
by E.R.Aguilar
Summary: Cuatro mujeres originarias de un pequeño y pacífico poblado de Rohan se involucraran en la guerra del anillo. Cada una con habilidades específicas...¿Qué cambiarán en esta guerra? Sí no les gustan los personajes Oc, absténganse de leer este fic. BIENVENIDOS
1. Chapter 1

_Bienvenidos a esta fic…espero que les guste y sea bien recibido._

_−Diálogo−_

'_Pensamiento'_

_(nota del autor)_

**Capítulo 1**

En las llanuras de Rohan cerca del bosque de Fangorn había un pequeño pueblo, este era desconocido para la mayoría de los que habitaban en Rohan pues le temían al bosque y no se acercaban. En el pueblo habitaban tanto hombres de Rohan como extranjeros.

En los lindes del lugar casi colindando con el bosque había una casa de aspecto antiguo, con un hermoso jardín y un pequeño establo. Fuera de ella estaba una mujer de aspecto joven vestida con ropa oscura y humilde, el viento removía su cabello castaño oscuro, raro en la tierra de los jinetes dónde la mayoría tenía una melena rubia. Sus ojos grises miraban el cielo a la espera de algo o alguien.

Entonces se oyó el gañido de un ave y la mujer sonrió.

−Aquí estoy, Ethir− dijo con voz firme, alzando su brazo derecho, este estaba enguantado hasta la altura del codo, en eso un hermoso halcón peregrino aterrizo en el brazo ofrecido por la dama, el ave sostenía en su pico un trozo de metal −¿Qué llevas ahí? − preguntó la mujer mientras le quitaba el trozo del pico:

Una armadura orca.

−¿En qué dirección vienen? − El ave miro al sureste. −¡Ithiliel! ¡Nárie! ¡Fairiel!−gritó hacia la casa mientras caminaba hacia el establo, Ethir se había posado en el techo; observando todo con ojos inteligentes.

En respuesta tres mujeres salieron de la casa: Su estatura era un poco mayor a el metro y veinte centímetros pero su desarrollo era la de una joven adulta.

−¿Qué ocurre? −preguntó una joven con cabellos de oro pero la castaña no contesto sino que sacó del establo cuatro caballos, tres cafés con manchas blancas y uno negro, observando siempre a la dirección en la que el ave señaló. −¿Qué pasa, Lithwen? −

−Orcos− contesto ella −Vayan por sus armas, provisiones y llamen a Isil y a Arien− la rubia y la pelirroja, una de las dos jóvenes restantes, se metieron a la casa mientras que la chica de cabello oscuros corrió al bosque.

−¡Isil!¡Arien! − llamó y dos lobos surgieron del bosque, uno negro y otro blanco. Sus aspectos eran feroces como el resto de sus homólogos pero en sus ojos había entendimiento.

−Nárie− la llamó la rubia y la de cabello oscuro se acercó a los demás con los lobos a su espalda.

−Ithiliel−dijo la castaña mirando a los ojos mieles de la rubia− Lleva a tus hermanas a Edoras, cuídalas, estas a cargo− La pelinegra miro entre sorprendida y molesta a Lithwen.

−¿Y las personas de la Aldea? –preguntó incrédula−Ellos también deben huir...−

En eso se oyeron gritos, los orcos ya atacaban la aldea.

−Ya es tarde−dijo Lithwen−¡Váyanse! –Las tres montaron con agilidad a pesar de su pequeña estatura –Yo las alcanzaré…Rodeen la aldea− Miro a los animales –Ethir y Isil van a ir con ustedes− Las trillizas asintieron. Pero Lithwen notó en la mirada de Nárie una llama contenida.

'Esta no es tu oportunidad, pero algo me dice que pronto lo será' se dijo la mujer viendo partir a las jóvenes.

−Arien, vamos al bosque− dijo dirigiéndose al lobo negro, la aldea ya había sido tomada…poco se podía hacer. −En marcha Vanya−el cabello emprendió su cabalgata hacia Fangorn.

Ella y sus animales conocían el bosque como la palma de su mano, entre sus árboles se sentían seguros y sus sombras eran un excelente refugio.

'¿Por qué los orcos se acercan a Fangorn?' pensó Lithwen 'Esto no es normal'

Cabalgó entre los arboles siguiendo a los orcos, Arien gruñía cada vez que un orco se acercaba demasiado. Entonces se oyó el ruido de caballos al correr y los orcos aceleraron el paso, algunos se quedaron pero Lithwen no se detuvo por que había visto algo interesante.

'Medianos' pensó al ver a los dos pequeños que llevaban a cuestas los orcos. A diferencia de la gente de Rohan, ella sabía de su existencia pues Mannisse, la madre de las trillizas, era una mediana de un lugar del norte llamado Bree.

Cabalgó tras ellos por horas y ya había anochecido, los perseguidores se acercaban.

−Detente− dijo ella y el caballo paró. Lithwen bajo de Vanya y se escondió detrás de un árbol, los orcos se habían detenido y peleaban entre ellos, sin darle importancia al ruido de los caballos al acercarse. Ella miró los Medianos, esperando el momento de ayudarles.

Fue entonces cuando los jinetes de Rohan aparecieron. 'Rohirrim' pensó la mujer cuando los vio llegar. Jinetes altos e imponentes.

De repente alguien la jaló del cabello arrastrándola por el suelo. Las piedras y ramas rasguñaron su piel y sus vestiduras.

−Un perra humana− dijo el orco al verla −Será divertido matarte− Lithwen sacó un cuchillo de entre sus ropas y se lo clavó en el cuello.

−Fue más divertido para mí− dijo la mujer mientras se levantaba, en eso un jinete cayo de su caballo a causa de un orco, este iba atacar a otro hombre pero Lithwen lanzó su cuchillo dándole en la frente, causando la muerte al orco y que todos se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

−Arien− dijo ella llamando al lobo − ¡Ataca! − el lobo salió del bosque y empezó a matar orcos −Vanya− llamó a su caballo y con agilidad se subió, sacó de la alforja un cuchillo largo y curvo.

Juntos, los jinetes y ella, acabaron con los orcos. Al terminar la pelea Lithwen tenía una herida en la frente y varias en los brazos provocados al ser arrastrada por el orco.

−Mi señora− dijo un jinete, al parecer el líder de los Rohirrim. Arien le gruño.

−Tranquilo, Arien− dijo Lithwen acariciándole la cabeza −¿Qué necesita, mi señor? −

−Su nombre y el porqué de su presencia, mi señora− dijo el hombre y le ofreció un pañuelo para limpiarse

−Es grosero no dar tu nombre y preguntar el de otra persona− contesto ella mientras aceptaba el pañuelo −Eso decía mi madre…Mi nombre es Lithwen y perseguía a estos orcos desde que arrasaron mi aldea−señalo hacia hacía el sur –Una pequeña aldea en la que vivía gente de Rohan y algunos extranjeros−

Mi nombre es Éomer hijo de Éomuddijo el caballero presentándose Entonces estás sola ¿Verdad?...tu familia no sobrevivió al ataque

No_−C_ontesto mientras se limpiaba la sangre Mis primas escaparon rumbo a Edoras…tengo que ir con ellas.

Acompáñenosdijo Éomer repentinamente La escoltaremos a Edoras, no es seguro que este sola, incluso con un guardián como el suyodijo viendo a Arien que no dejaba de gruñirle a cualquier persona que se le acercaba.

Lithwen miro el bosque sabiendo que los medianos habían entrado en él.

'Ellos no son mi responsabilidad' se dijo pero muy dentro suyo sabía que de cierta forma sí lo era…había ignorado a la gente de su pueblo…¿podría ignorar a los medianos que necesitaban su ayuda?

Iremos con ustedes dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa, que Éomer no tardó en corresponder. Al oír eso el lobo le gruño directamente a Éomer, no quería que ese hombre estuviera cerca de su ama.

* * *

Las tres mujeres habían llegado a Edoras al atardecer gracias a sus rápidos caballos. Al llegar fueron directamente al palacio, ganándose miradas extrañadas de parte de las personas de la ciudad.

−¿Quiénes son y qué quieren?−les pregunto un guardia al llegar al palacio.

−Soy Ithiliel− se presentó la rubia con voz sensata −Ella es Fairiel− señaló a la pelirroja −Y ella es Nárie− la pelinegro asintió con la cabeza −Orcos han atacado nuestra aldea, por eso venimos hablar con el rey−

−Su presencia no es grata− dijo una voz fría y entonces un hombre menudo y túnica negrpase hizo presente.

−¿Disculpe? –dijo sin entender la rubia.

−Sus noticas son dañinas para nuestro rey−dijo el hombre mirando a la rubia con sus ojos negros. Nárie se adelantó y de su cinturón sacó una hacha pequeña. Los guardianes miraron entre precavidos y sorprendidos a la pelinegra.

−¿Acaso la verdad es más dañina que ignorar la realidad? – dijo la chica realmente molesta− Es como tapar el sol con un dedo, a pesar de no verlo…el problema sigue ahí−

−Niña Impertinente− dijo el hombre pero no se atrevió acercarse por el arma que la chica portaba. Nárie iba atacar cuando una dulce voz interrumpió:

−No buscamos dañar a nadie−Quién hablaba era Fairiel, los ojos del hombre se abrieron al ver la belleza inocente de la pelirroja. –Pero es necesario hacer justicia por todas las vidas perdidas−

−A pesar de su noble propósito y su educada proposición−dijo el hombre, mirando de reojo a Nárie−Debo negarles su presencia en el castillo…pero me parecería bien que se quedará en Edoras−

−No nos iremos hasta hablar con alguien de la casa del rey− dijo Ithiliel, poniendo a Fairiel atrás suyo, pues había notado la mirada del hombre sobre su hermana.

−Alguien de confianza y de preferencia honorable−dijo Nárie, un obvio ataque de parte de la chica en contra del hombre. Él iba a decir algo cuando una bella dama rubia surgió del potente castillo. Su apariencia era sublime pues con sus vestiduras blancas daba la impresión de ser una elfa.

−Déjenlas entrar− dijo la mujer –Están bajo mi protección− mirando con sus ojos azules a los guardias con ferocidad.

−Mi señora…− dijo el hombre.

−Gríma…−empezó a decir la mujer.

−Es necesario desarmarlas− dijo señalando el hacha e Nárie –Nunca la contradeciría, mi señora Éowyn. –

Ella miró el arma y asintió. Los guardias se acercaron a las jóvenes, Nárie los miró de manera retadora. Ithiliel intercambio una mirada preocupada con Fairiel.

Fairiel fue la primera en descolgar de su espalda una lanza y se la entregó a uno de los hombres, luego miro a Ithiliel. La rubia desenvaino su espada y se la entregó a otro guardia. Nárie miro a sus hermanas y soltando un bufido entregó su hacha y la gemela de esta que había permanecido guardada.

–Vengan conmigo– dijo la dama Éowyn y las tres hermanas la siguieron. Gríma las vio irse centrando su vista en Éowyn y Fairiel.

* * *

–¿Quién es usted? – pregunto Ithiliel mientras seguía a la bella dama que había sido su protectora.

–Soy Éowyn, sobrina del rey–contesto al mismo tiempo que abría una puerta. –Este será su cuarto– era un habitación con tres camas sencillas, dos sillones, una mesa y una chimenea pequeña.

–Gracias– dijo Fairiel–Dejamos nuestras bolsas con nuestras monturas…–

–Le pediré a uno de los sirvientes que vayan por ellas.–dijo Éowyn–Ahora…cuéntenme que ocurre–

–¿Por qué nos ofrece techo? –preguntó Nárie con cautela Y de forma ruda.

–Porque ustedes tiene valor y eso es algo honorable–dijo Éowyn sin vacilar.

Nárie solo sonrió a medias pero en su mirada había simpatía. Las otras dos hermanas sonrieron abiertamente y se apresuraron a contar todo.

* * *

_Espero que el capítulo fuera de su agrado, este fue un capítulo introductorio._

_Por cierto las imágenes de los personajes están en la página de Facebook que aparece en mi perfil._

_Intentaré actualizar pronto, si ven un error o un detalle, ¡Avisen!._

_Un beso_


	2. Chapter 2

**Me tarde mucho en subir este capítulo por que no estaba segura de continuarlo pero después de un tiempo y un sueño al fin estoy aquí.**

**Lunaykirin****: Hola, gracias por comentar y tu apoyo…espero que disfrutes este capítulo…parece que de nuestras trillizas tu favorita es Ithiliel o me equivoco?.**

**Ara(¿?): Gracias por leer esta historia y espero que disfrutes este capítulo.**

**Queen fantasy: Gracias por tu review ^^…espero que te guste el capítulo.**

**Recordemos que "El señor de los anillos" no me pertenece ****, solo me pertenece la trama y los personajes de Ithiliel, Nárie, Fairiel y Lithwen.**

−Diálogos−

**(**Pensamientos**)**

**[**Aclaraciones**]**

**Capítulo 2**

Éowyn miraba sin ninguna expresión a su primo, el príncipe Theodred, este estaba recostado en la cama mientras las criadas lo atendían, había sido herido de gravedad en una batalla en contra de los orcos.

−¿Estará bien? − le preguntó Éowyn a una de las criadas, en los ojos de la dama de Rohan se veía el temor por su primo.

−No lo sé, mi señora− le contesto la criada−El sanador no ha llegado y ninguno de nosotros sabemos curar apropiadamente la herida que posee el príncipe−.

Éowyn sentía que se le iba el alma a los pies: Su rey estaba en un estado sombrío, su hermano estaba lejos sacando a los orcos de Rohan y su primo al borde de la muerte.

La puerta se abrió de forma brusca, Éowyn giro para ver quién intentaba entrar en el cuarto…

* * *

Ithiliel y Fairiel estaban en el cuarto que se les había dado en el palacio, Ithiliel leía uno de los libros que estaba en el lugar mientras que Fairiel movía las manos en el aire como sí tocará un instrumento.

De pronto un ruido fuerte se produjo en el pasillo, las dos salieron rápidamente para ver qué había pasado: Una de las criadas del palacio había tropezado al llevar una tina con agua.

−¿Se encuentra bien? −preguntó Fairiel mientras ayudaba a levantar a la mujer.

−Claro que sí− dijo la criada y entonces se dio cuenta que el agua de la tina se había derramado por todo el pasillo −¡Por Eorl− exclamó −Tendré que ir por otra tina para el príncipe…−dijo muy alterada.

−Tranquila− le dijo Fairiel −¿Qué es lo que está pasando− le preguntó con suavidad.

−El príncipe Theodred llegó con una herida de gravedad en el pecho y tiene mucha fiebre…−decía la alterada mujer.

−Iré verle− dijo Ithiliel −Mientras tú acompaña a la señora por otra tina, Fairiel− La pelirroja asintió. La criada y ella se fueron por otra tina.

Ithiliel se metió al cuarto y sacó de entre sus cosas una bolsa de piel, se la colgó en el hombro y salió disparada hacia el cuarto donde estaba el príncipe.

Abrió bruscamente la puerta topándose con dos guardias que custodiaban la habitación. Los guardias empezaron a empujarla para sacarla del lugar cuando un voz lo impidió.

−Déjenle− ordenó Éowyn y los dos guardias la soltaron −¿Qué haces aquí, Ithiliel? −

−Mi señora−dijo la rubia menor **[**Las trillizas tienen 20 años y Eowyn ronda los 25**]** −Me enteré de la situación del Príncipe Theodred y vine a ayudar−

−¿Eres sanadora? − preguntó Éowyn y la chica asintió −Entonces… Adelante− En sus ojos había esperanza, esperanza de que su primo se salve.

Ithiliel se acercó segura a Theodred, las criadas se alejaron para darle espacio. Ithiliel cuidadosamente le quitó la venda que cubría la zona lastimada, el rostro de la chica perdió color al ver la herida…

(Es demasiado profunda) pensó Ithiliel (No será fácil de curar esto)

De su bolsa sacó una botellita con un líquido ocre y con cuidado derramó unas gotitas sobre la herida, un suspiro de alivio salió de los labios del herido.

−¿Para qué es eso? −preguntó Eowyn acercándose.

−Para calmar el dolor y evitar que la herida se infecté−dijo Ithiliel mientras sacaba otra botellita, esta con una pasta verdosa, con sus dedos untó la pasta en la herida. −Es para que cicatrice−explicó, Éowyn asintió.

La puerta se volvió abrir y esta vez la criada y Fairiel entraron cargando la tina, una de las criadas que se habían alejado se acercó y mojo un paño con en el agua limpia y con cuidado se la puso en la frente al príncipe.

−Es todo lo que podemos nosotros hacer por él− dijo Ithiliel finalmente guardando las botellas en su bolso.−Lo demás depende de sus fuerzas−

−¿Hay posibilidades de que viva?−preguntó una de las criadas.

−Siempre las hay−contesto Ithiliel antes de salir de la habitación con su hermana detrás.

−Realizaste un buen trabajo−dijo Fairiel.−Sí es fuerte sanará con lo que hiciste− Ithiliel sonrió al oír la esperanza en la voz de su hermana.

−¡Ithiliel!¡Fairiel!− Las llamó Éowyn, las dos jóvenes la miraron. −¿Puedo hablar con ustedes? −

−Claro−dijo Fairiel.−Siempre y cuando su primo no la necesite, mi señora−

−Ahora está siendo atendido−dijo Éowyn.−Y me es necesario dirigirles unas palabras−

Las tres mujeres entraron al cuarto que compartían las trillizas y se sentaron en las sillas que había en la estancia

−¿Quiénes son exactamente? − dijo Éowyn. −Les di asilo en Meduseld porque me sentí identificada con ustedes pero ahora me doy cuenta que no sé nada de ustedes, solo se sus nombre y porque vinieron a Edoras−

−Tiene razón, mi señora− dijo Fairiel comprendiendo el sentimiento de Éowyn. −Soy Fairiel hija de Mannisse, Mi madre era una mediana de Bree lo suficientemente alta para pasarse como humana y experta en esconder sus diferencias…−

−¿Una mediana? − preguntó Éowyn atónita. −Eso…es increíble, pensé que eran un mito…que no existían−

−Muchos lo piensan, nosotras también lo dudaríamos si no fuera por el diario que nuestra madre nos dejó y nuestra obvia estatura− dijo Fairiel. −¿Puedo proseguir con mi presentación? − Éowyn asintió. −Trabajaba como tutora de niños en la aldea y también tocaba una flauta en la taberna que había− Miro a Ithiliel y esta asintió.

−Soy Ithiliel, le hermana mayor de Fairiel− empezó a contar la rubia −Fuimos criadas por la hija de la amiga de nuestra madre, Lithwen, porque nuestra madre falleció al momento del parto y nuestro padre en una batalla… Trabajaba como sanadora−

−Nuestra hermana Nárie− dijo Fairiel −Era Herrera…−

−¿Una mujer trabajando como herrero? − preguntó Eowyn −¿La gente no decía nada?−

−Lo hacía− dijo Ithiliel −Varias veces intenté que dejará de trabajar en eso…pero ella le gusta trabajar los materiales, Lithwen la apoyaba y a Fairiel no le importaba mientras nuestra hermana fuera feliz…De cierta manera Nárie es la más fuerte de nosotras pues es capaz de soportar todo para ser ella misma…sin contar que es la mejor guerrera de las tres− dijo con una sonrisa y Éowyn sonrió agradecida por la confianza que le tenían.

* * *

Nárie estaba recostada en la hierba en los campos aledaños a Edoras, Isil estaba a su lado y Ethir volaba cerca de ellas. A la lejanía Nárie parecía dormir plácidamente pero de cerca se veía que en sus sueños algo la acechaba:

_Nárie estaba en un lugar oscuro mientras que la sombra danzaba a su alrededor, burlándose de ella._

"_Eres una extraña entre los tuyos" le decía una voz sombría " Te repudian, te maldicen solo por ser diferente… Nunca te dejarán ser libre"_

"_¡Cállate!" le gritó Nárie._

"_Conozco tus miedos" decía la voz y la oscuridad la rodeaba cada vez más "Quieres ser libre sin necesidad de fingir ser como los demás… yo te puedo dar eso"_

"_Yo…" dijo la pelinegro tentada con la ilusión de ser libre, pero a su mente vinieron las imágenes de sus hermanas._

"_Ellas no te quieren, te toleran por que eras útil, la mejor luchando…Te obligarán a dejar de ser quien eres y te convertirán en una dama sumisa y obediente,,, un caballo salvaje obligado por el látigo a servir a los hombres…" Nárie temblaba ante la idea que le quitarán su libertad "Te ofrezco un trato…abandona a tu gente y lucha para mí… y te daré la libertad que tanto añoras"_

_Nárie se quedó pensativa pero entonces la imagen de Lithwen llegó a su cabeza, l mujer que siempre le había ayudado…_

"_¡Noo!" gritó Nárie "No traicionará a mis hermanas…a mi familia" las sombras se disiparon "¡Yo soy libre ya!¡Y tú…quien seas…lamentarás a ver intentado usarme!"_

Se despertó sobresaltada, Isil le miraba preocupada y Ethir aterrizo a su lado mirando a todos lados buscando una amenaza.

−Todo está bien− les dijo para calmarlos −Todo está bien− se dijo en voz baja.

* * *

Lithwen montaba a Vanya, a su lado cabalgaba Eomer y Arien iba al otro lado moviéndose con maestría entre las patas del caballo.

(No debí dejar a los medianos solos en Fangorn) pensaba culpable (Debo ir a buscarlos…pero que le puedo decir a mi señor Éomer, él al igual que los Rohirrim piensa que los medianos son un mito)

−¿Por qué tan seria, mi señora? − preguntó preocupado Éomer. Desde que la había visto luchando su corazón había quedado prendado de la chica.

−Muchas cosas, mi señor…− contesto Lithwen pero entonces algo llamó su atención, en la hierba estaban tres sujetos sentados.

Los jinetes de Rohan pasaban a su lado sin verlos, cosa que sorprendió a Lithwen pero entonces uno de los sujetos se levantó y con voz fuerte dijo:

−¿Qué noticias hay del Norte, Jinetes de Rohan? −

Los Rohirrim dieron media vuelta, junto a ellos Lithwen y Arien, y rodearon a los extranjeros, Eomer se adelantó y preguntó:

−¿Quién eres, y qué haces en esta tierra? −

−Me llamó Trancos− dijo el hombre y eso hizo que Lithwen se perdiera en sus recuerdos:

_**Su padrastro había salido de la casa azotando la puerta, la pequeña Lithwen salió de su cuarto y se acercó a su madre, ella estaba parada viendo fijamente la puerta con su mano derecha tapaba su mejilla.**_

"_**Te volvió a lastimar" dijo Lithwen enojada, su madre la miro y los ojos antes fríos se llenaron de amor.**_

"_**No importa, mi niña" dijo mientras la abrazaba y la guiaba al cuarto. Con suavidad la recostaba en el pequeño lecho.**_

"_**Claro que importa" dijo la niña clavando sus ojos grises en los ojos negros de su madre "Estás enferma y él de todos modos te hiere…por mi culpa"**_

"_**No es tu culpa" dijo la mujer.**_

"_**Lo es" dijo Lithwen "Los oí, él discutía sobre porque debía mantener a una niña que no era suya…"susurrando esto último "Mamá…mi padre me habría querido."**_

"_**Estoy segura que sí te hubiera querido, sí hubiera estado con nosotros" dijo su madre y entonces una fuerte tos la sacudió y su piel se tornó un poco amarillenta.**_

"_**¡Madre!" gritó la niña asustada.**_

"_**Estoy bien" dijo con voz seca "Es la enfermedad… Cuanto me alegra que ti nunca te tocará la enfermedad ni la muerta" dijo rozando la mejilla de la niña.**_

"_**¿Qué pasará sí la muerte viene por ti?" preguntó temerosa Lithwen pensando en lo que haría su padrastro.**_

"_**Mannisse se encargará de ti junto a su esposo" dijo la de ojos negros "Y cuando ella te falte o tú seas autosuficiente, lo que pase primero, vete del pueblo…viaja al norte…Viaja a Rivendel, cuidad de los elfos y pregunta por Trancos, Aragorn hijo de Arathorn es su verdadero nombre y sí no está ahí viaja más al norte… a la tierra donde los Dúnedain se mueven y pregunta por el mismo hombre…cuando lo encuentras tendrás a un fiel amigo a tu lado"**_

"_**¿Quién es él?" preguntó la niña curiosa.**_

"_**Un fiel amigo y compañero de viajes" dijo ella con una sonrisa "Él y tu padre eran amigos"**_

Entonces el sonido de la espalda al desenvainarse hizo que Lithwen volviera a la realidad.

Éomer amenazaba a uno de los viajeros, a un enano, mientras que el otro que conservaba la capucha puesta amenazaba con el arco al Mariscal.

Lithwen se colocó su capucha y le hizo una seña a Arien para que le abriera el camino, el lobo negro empezó a gruñir y los caballos se movieron al oír al lobo, Vanya empezó a caminar por el pequeño camino se había creado.

Éomer y los viajeros voltearon al oír al lobo gruñir. Aragorn se quedó viendo la figura que montaba al caballo y no le aparto la vista cuando con agilidad bajo este, era obvio que era una mujer por el vestido que había debajo de la capa pero en ella había algo familiar.

−Deawen…− dijo Trancos mirándola, la mujer rió y se bajó la capucha…la mujer era idéntica a Deawen excepto por su cabello y sus ojos pues Deawen tenía ojos negros y los cabellos oscuros como la noche. La mujer que tenía enfrente era castaña de ojos grises.

−Me confundes con mi madre− dijo Lithwen − Yo soy Lithwen hija de Deawen, mi señor…¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?− preguntó curiosa.

−Sí− dijo Aragorn con una sonrisa −Así que tú eres su misteriosa hija…−

−¿Sabías de mí? − preguntó feliz Lithwen y Aragorn asintió.

−Hablaremos en otro momento− dijo Aragorn −Señor de Caballos, Yo soy Aragorn hijo de Arathorn, heredero de Isildur.− Éomer se echó para atrás reconociendo la grandeza de ese hombre. −Te pido tu ayuda pues sé que vienes siguiendo a esos orcos y ellos capturaron a unos amigos muy queridos−

−Esos orcos ya no existen y nadie iba con ellos− dijo Éomer, Lithwen se iba a decir algo pero entonces el enano se le adelanto:

−Estos no eran hombres o niños…eran hobbits−

−¿Hobbits? − preguntó Éomer −Qué palabra tan extraña−

−Nombre extraño para gente extraña pero estos nos eran muy queridos…ustedes los llaman medianos− dijo Aragorn.

−Mediano− dijo Éomer −Esas pequeña gente que solo salen en cuentos…−

−No son cuentos, mi señor− dijo Lithwen −Mi madre era del norte y conocía estas personas. Mannisse, la mujer que me cuido, era una. − En los labios de Aragorn se formó una sonrisa pero no dijo nada. −Y también los vi cuando perseguí a los orcos…Sé internaron en Fangorn.−

Uno de los Rohirrim se acercó a Éomer y le dijo algo en el oído, Eomer asintió y le dio indicaciones.

−Nos tenemos que ir− dijo Éomer −Les daré dos caballos que se quedaron sin jinete…Arod, Hasufel− Y dos caballos llegaron: Uno gris y otro blanco.

−Iré con ustedes− dijo Lithwen −Mi corazón me ruega ir ayudar esos medianos que ignore por mi egoísmo−

−Claro que sí− dijo Aragorn −Para mí será un honor cabalgar a lado de la hija de quien fue mi compañera de aventuras−

−Mi señora.. − dijo Éomer dudando, no quería dejarla ir.

−Le ruego, mi señor Éomer que cuando llegue a Edoras busque a una mujer llamada Ithiliel, es rubia pero su altura es menor que la de cualquier mujer de la Marca, no estará sola…dos mujeres la acompañan: una pelirroja y una pelinegra.− Le pidió Lithwen y este asintió

Lithwen monto con agilidad al caballo y se alejó de los demás esperando que se despidieran y se dieran las últimas noticas.

−Increíble tu buen trato con los animales− le dijo una voz suave y masculina.

−Ellos siempre han estado conmigo− dijo ella mirando el horizonte −Confió mi vida a ellos. −

−¿Segura que eres mortal? − preguntó la voz y ella se giró extrañada por esa pregunta, topándose con unos ojos azul profundo, era uno de los viajeros y era un elfo.

−Sí− dijo ella −mi madre lo era, mi señor elfo−

−Legolas− dijo él −Tu nombre es elfico…eso es inusual−

−Sí−contesto −Al igual que el de mi madre, pues ella se crió entre su raza, mi señor. Lithwen significa la doncella de las cenizas una metáfora según mi madre indicando que aunque la muerte me rodeará jamás me iba a tocar, nunca he sabido que significa eso−

Legolas iba a decir algo pero entonces el enano se acercó.

−Ya es momento de partir y no me subiré al caballo sí tu no lo haces primero− le dijo al elfo −Por cierto: Gimli Hijo de Gloin− se presentó, Lithwen inclino la cabeza con una sonrisa, Arien que había estado a su lado lo miro como sí viera un juguete nuevo.

−¿Lista?− preguntó Aragorn ya montado a Hasufel.

−Por supuesto− dijo ella sintiendo como la emoción corría por sus venas.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer este capítulo…**_

_**En este capítulo conocimos un poco a nuestras guerreras…¿No creen?**_

_**Por favor dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones, etc… Sí les gustaría un cambio pues díganlo.**_

_**Y solo para seguirles la corriente a todos: ¡FELIZ FIN DEL MUNDO! XD**_

_**Un beso…**_

_**E.R. Aguilar**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia…les mando un enorme abrazo.**

**Queen Fantasy: Gracias por tu comentario, con gusto corregiré ese error en este capítulo.**

**Dani Dixon 09: Gracias por tu comentario ^^ se aprecia mucho.**

**Y hay un comentario de un anónimo(a) pero se lo agradezco y le invitó a seguir leyendo el fic.**

−Diálogos−

**(**Pensamientos**)**

**[**Aclaraciones**]**

**Capítulo 3**

Ithiliel dormía a lado del lecho del Príncipe Theodred. El estado del joven había agravado a tal magnitud que su esperanza de vida se reducía a esa noche, por lo que la rubia no quiso dejar a su paciente solo.

En el rostro de la chica había malestar y su frente estaba perlada de sudor, se clavaba las uñas en las palmas, marcando su piel, algo malo ocurría en su mente…

* * *

_Estaba en el bosque de Fangorn, un aroma ha quemado invadía el ambiente y varios gritos se oían. Ithiliel no lograba descifrar que pasaba hasta que oyó una voz conocida…_

"_¡Ithiliel!" Era una voz femenina, una voz que la rubia conocía prácticamente toda su vida, era Fairiel. En la voz se apreciaba dolor._

_La mayor de las trillizas corrió siguiendo la voz, saliendo del bosque, encontrándose con una escena que le rompió el alma:_

_Isil, la loba blanca, en el suelo sin vida, a su lado estaba Ethir también sin vida. Atrás de ellos estaba Fairiel, de rodillas, con una flecha atravesándole el pecho y en sus brazos estaba Nárie, los ojos de la menor de las trillizas estaban opacos. La chispa que era Nárie había desaparecido, la Tierra Media había perdido una luz._

_Ithiliel se acercó a sus hermanas y las abrazó, las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la rubia. La mayor miró a la pelirroja esperando ver lágrimas pero no las encontró, solo vio la mirada calmada de su hermana y apreció como la muerte se llevó a su hermana…_

_De pronto sus hermanas desaparecieron de sus brazos y se encontraba sola en la oscuridad…_

"_¡Fairiel!¡Nárie!" gritó Ithiliel desesperada, necesitaba ver a sus hermanas…_

"_Conozco tu corazón y tu futuro" dijo una voz sombría "Sí te quedas en Rohan…La muerte será tu destino…Huye"_

"_Huir" dijo con voz queda la mayor de las trillizas. "Evitar la guerra y la muerte"_

"_Sí…Huye" le dijo la voz al oído, de manera íntima y al mismo tiempo escalofriante._

"_No" dijo ella recordando todas las enseñanzas de su prima. "Huir es de cobardes…y yo no lo soy" se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con su hostigador "Saruman…" Ithiliel sabía el nombre del mago blanco por los diarios de su madre, ella describía al mago como alguien listo y con gran poder, pero al mismo tiempo con un corazón que se marchitaba poco a poco._

"_Sí no te mueves de mi camino…tendré que eliminarte" dijo con voz profunda y le apreso el cuello con su mano, ahogándola._

"_No te miedo" dijo una voz masculina "Es tu sueño, es tu alma" Y una valentía lleno el corazón de la chica._

"_Me vas a dejar en paz" dijo con fuerza Ithiliel y entonces…_

Despertó sobresaltada, su respiración era superficial y acelerada…

* * *

Saruman intentaba recuperar el aliento, mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su vara. Cuando Grima le avisó de la presencia de las trillizas empezó a investigar su origen, al saber que eran hijas de Mannisse y fueron criadas por la hija de Deawen supo que serían un problema como en su momento fueron las madres de las cuatro.

Intento tentar a la menor de las trillizas y asustar a la mayor pero demostraron ser más fuertes de lo que parecían, y ahora Gandalf las había protegido, cerrándole la puerta de las mentes de las trillizas.

Tal vez no podía entrar en los sueños de las trillizas ahora, pero había alguien a la que sí podía controlar…

* * *

Legolas miraba el cielo estrellado con tranquilidad y al mismo tiempo estaba atentó a los ruidos que había a su alrededor.

−Sí desea dormir, yo puedo reemplazarlo− dijo una voz suave, Legolas miro hacia la dirección de la voz encontrándose a una despierta Lithwen, ella camino hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

−Pensé que estaba dormida− dijo Legolas sin entender como no se había dado cuenta de las presencia de la chica.

−Rara vez puedo dormir cerca de Fangorn− dijo ella mirando el bosque, pero en sus ojos no había temor si no admiración. −¿Nos lo oye, mi señor?…Los árboles nos hablan, saben que no somos enemigos−

Legolas se concentró en el bosque y entonces oyó las voces que la mujer decía escuchar.

−Increíble− susurro Legolas, sintiéndose calmado rodeado de los bosques, recordando su hogar en el Norte.

−Lo es− dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en su sereno rostro. Legolas la miro atentamente, sorprendiéndose con lo que encontró:

La piel de esta chica no tenía ninguna marca, ninguna arruga ni defecto…era perfecta…y sus ojos…¡Sus ojos!...no eran grises eran plateados y brillantes como el Mithril, su mirada era profunda, demasiado para ser la de una mortal ordinaria.

(Esa mujer era ¿mortal?) Pensó Legolas mirándola.

Lithwen sentía como el elfo la miraba e ignoró el hecho, soltó un suave silbido y Arien salió del bosque, había ido a cazar. Arien se acercó y apoyo su hocico en el regazo de su ama, la chica le acarició con suavidad la cabeza.

−¿Por qué ha venido? –preguntó el elfo, ella le miró inquisitiva –su presencia es grata y útil pero no entiendo las razones, su familia la espera en Edoras y no tiene ninguna relación con los hobbits−

−No me hable de usted−pidió la mujer− Y es cuestión de honor−

−Le hablaste de usted a Éomer y en un principio a Aragorn− El elfo estaba desconcertado.

−Aragorn me intimido al principio pero siento una cierta tranquilidad a su alrededor y con el señor Éomer…me es difícil sentirme relajada…−explicó−Con usted, me siento bien, no sé explicarlo, pero para su comodidad puedo seguir hablándole de usted−

−No es necesario−dijo Legolas sin saber porque se sentía satisfecho con lo dicho− ¿Y por qué es cuestión de honor?

−Cuando mi aldea fue atacada, solo me preocupe por mi familia y cuando estuvieron seguros me fui…Me refiero a que pude haber ayudado a la gente de la aldea pero les di la espalda−dijo ella. –Es por eso que vine…. Recuperar el honor que perdí al no intentar salvar a alguien−

Legolas iba a hablar cuando se oyó un ruido parecido al quebrar de una rama , los dos se levantaron al mismo tiempo, mirando hacia la dirección donde se había escuchado, y entonces…

Una loba blanca surgió de la espesura del bosque, Arien no dudo en lanzarse hacia ella pero no de forma amenazante, si no saludándola. El lobo soltaba ligeros aullidos que mostraba su felicidad mientras que la loba movía la cola feliz.

−¿Qué es eso? − preguntó Gimli soñoliento, los aullidos del lobo habían despertado al resto de los acompañantes.

−Es la pareja de Arien. Isil− dijo Lithwen −Lo cual me hace preguntarme: ¿Qué hace aquí? Se supone que debería estar con las trillizas…−

−Cuidarme− dijo una voz femenina, Lithwen la reconoció de inmediato.

−Nárie− dijo Lithwen, al mismo tiempo que miraba a la chica de cabellos oscuros −Te dije que no vinieras y que te quedarás a salvo−

−Y tú dijiste que ibas a ir con nosotras, no a buscarte una aventura− dijo Nárie −Y lo peor es….que me confinas a quedarme encerrada entre muros− Saco algo de un bolso de cuero y se lo lanzo: Ropa de hombre −Supongo que es más cómodo que llevar falda y te estorba menos− Mostrando que llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa verde bosque debajo de su capa. –

Gracias− dijo Lithwen y fue al bosque, buscando un lugar donde cambiarse.

−Mi nombre es Nárie hija de Hálder y fui criada por Lithwen, así que la considero mi hermana mayor o mi prima− dijo presentándose a los tres viajeros −¿Ustedes quiénes son? −

−Gimli hijo de Gloin− dijo el Enano sorprendido por lo directa que era la chica.

−Legolas del Bosque Negro− dijo Aragorn presentando al elfo −Y Aragorn hijo de Arathorn−

−Eres tú, el hombre quién menciona mi madre en sus diarios− dijo Nárie −El amigo de Deawen, y quién sabe quién es el padre de Lithwen− Esto último lo dijo de forma acusadora pero ya no pudo continuar su conversación pues la mencionada se acercaba −¿y Vanya? −Preguntó inocentemente Nárie, sorprendiendo a los viajeros por su cambio brusco de humor.

−Algo o alguien espanto a los caballos y le ordene que los siguiera− dijo Lithwen acomódense su capa negra y al hacerlo permitió que Legolas viera la ropa que llevaba: Un pantalón marrón, una blusa blanca y una botas de montar, el problema es que la ropa le quedaba demasiado ceñida. −Y…¿tu caballo?− La chica se encogió de hombros, la mayor solo rodo los ojos, sabiendo lo ruda que podría ser la pelinegra.

(Aunque es una hermosa vista…) pensó Legolas y de pronto detuvo su línea de pensamientos, no era correcto.

−Te traje esto− dijo Nárie sacando un arco de su bolso y un carcaj, este lo llevaba en su cintura −Lo recuperé de casa, pertenecía a tu madre−

−No era de tu madre−dijo Aragorn viendo el arco detenidamente, reconociéndole.−Era de tu padre−

−¿Tu sabes quién es mi padre? − preguntó Lithwen mirándole con los ojos muy abierto, debatiéndose entre la esperanza y la sospecha.

−Creo que es mejor aprovechar las pocas horas de sueño que tenemos− dijo Legolas intentando liberar a su amigo de tal aprieto.

−No creo que alguien pueda dormir después de eso−dijo Nárie con una sonrisa maliciosa −Así que hay que despejar nuestras dudas y que nos cuente− Gimli rió roncamente, Nárie le guiño el ojo haciendo que el enano se callará y se ruborizará, la chica rió.

−Te escucho− dijo Lithwen de manera dura…esperando una respuesta.

* * *

**Aquí está el capítulo 3, espero que lo hayan disfrutado…no olviden dejar sus comentarios o sugerencias.**

**Sé que lo deje muy corto pero tengo dos razones:**

**No tengo mucho tiempo (T.T) y los dejo emocionados… ^.^**

**Un enorme beso y abrazo.**


End file.
